


Trouble

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Pre-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, and it's glorious, someone's going to have his butt kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks and Buggy meet a zealous Marine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kidha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidha/gifts).



> Alternate title : The Marine was a real asshole from the beginning.  
> Alternate title 2 : I really hate him and I loved writing this.

"And don't get into trouble !" are the last words Shanks and Buggy hear as they leave the ship to run a few errands ashore.

They're often sent out to restock groceries and various supplies, since they're less likely to attract attention than the rest of the crew – Roger often teases them about looking like unruly kids more than pirates –, so Rayleigh's earlier warning was just a customary reminder that makes Shanks chuckle and Buggy roll his eyes.

The boys stroll down the street towards downtown, looking out for the shops they have to visit.

Shanks's eyes open wide at the variety of displayed goods at the open-air market, whistling in awe.

Buggy snorts, "You're so impressionable."

The redhead excitedly explains, gesturing around, "But there are so many things ! And they're so different from one island to another !" Tilting his head, he wonders, "How can you be bored ?"

Buggy crosses his arms against his chest, huffing. "I'm not _bored_. It's just... a market, you know ? Of course there are different things everywhere, but I'd rather be awed at a treasure chest than a bunch of vegetables."

"Oh come on, they don't only sell veggies here..." Sniffing the air around, Shanks adds, "I can smell meat and fish from here and I bet they have clothes, weapons, jewelry and even more stuff than that."

"But what's the point if you can't buy them ?"

"What do you mean, _you can't buy them_ , that's why Captain sent us out ?"

"Yeah, but we'll be buying stuff for everyone." Turning his head to the side, Buggy pouts, "I wanna buy _my own_ stuff."

Shanks throws an arm around his friend's shoulder. "You can buy all the things you want when you're older, so what if you simply look at them now ?"

Buggy grunts, clearly unconvinced.

"Maybe... you can make a list of what you want and you'll know how much you need for it ?", Shanks tries.

Buggy raises an eyebrow, but turning to Shanks, admits, mumbling, "Never thought o' that."

Pulling his friend to resume their walk, Shanks insists, "Come on, let's grab the stuff we need, then we can look around."

Newly motivated, the boys complete their errands, before wandering around in search for anything of interest.

Soon they find a blacksmith, and they can't help but watch in awe at the display of blades, knives and swords of every kind.

Buggy drops one of the bags he holds to grab a blade whose design intrigues him.

"Oi, don't leave your stuff behind", Shanks reminds him, "or we're going to be in trouble."

"But look at this !" Buggy turns to his friend with a wicked grin on his face. "Have you ever seen a knife like that ? It looks so... deadly", he explains, turning the blade around to evaluate its handiness. "Real pretty, too. I wonder how much it's worth."

"See, I told you there would be stuff for you too", the redhead grins.

Buggy sticks his tongue out at his friend and gets back to looking at the rest of the displayed weapons.

"I'll take a look inside", Shanks informs Buggy before grabbing his forgotten groceries bag and entering the swordsmith's workshop.

Buggy shrugs and continues his examination, unaware of the young Marine that followed their little conversation from the other side of the street.

What he notices though, is the shadow that comes to tower him a few minutes later while he's studying a short knife. _Don't get into trouble_ , he reminds himself.

"Uh, sorry, wanna see something too ?" Buggy offers as he takes a step to the side – both to let the newcomer access to the stand, and to put a bit of distance between them.

As he does so he quickly assesses the man : tall, strong built, red shirt showing the upper part of a tattoo and a Marine cap- _oh great, potential trouble ahead_.

"And what does a _kid_ want with a weapon ?", the Marine asks, and Buggy quickly understands this one isn't as benevolent or gullible than some others.

That doesn't mean he won't try his chance. "I'm just looking", he says, holding his hands out in a defensive stance.

The Marine narrows his eyes – he looks so severe with his cap obscuring most of his face – and states, "Nobody's interested in weapons _per se_ , you're hiding something."

Buggy still tries to appear as innocent as possible, "No, why would I lie to you ?"

The Marine raises an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced, and is about to say something when Shanks comes out of the shop.

The redhead hurries to Buggy, and starts excitedly explaining his findings, "Buggy ! There's a sword inside that's really like Captain's, and so many blades all over-" He catches his breath, noticing the Marine observing him and Buggy who looks alarmed. "...so many I wouldn't know what to do with them", Shanks corrects his original sentence, hoping it'll be enough to mislead the Marine.

"And _who_ is this Captain exactly ?"

Buggy grabs Shanks's arm, silently conveying his wish to leave as fast as possible.

The older boy keeps eye contact with the Marine as he answers, "No one. We should get going anyway."

The Marine huffs. "So you're pirates."

"I never said that."

"You don't need to", he says, and immediately lunges forward to grab Shanks by the collar.


	2. Chapter 2

Shanks and Buggy tried their best to fight back, but they were clearly outmatched.

Now they're cuffed, laying on the ground of a dark alleyway, groceries and supplies long forgotten, while the Marine is calling for backup with his Den Den Mushi a few feet away.

Buggy sniffles, squirming around to try and sit correctly, his arm and head hurting from when the enemy caught him bruisingly hard and pushed him against a wall.

Shanks grits his teeth in anger and frustration, the pain in his jaw a constant reminder of the solid punch the Marine landed when he tried to defend his nakama. He lost his straw hat in the battle.

Buggy turns to him and asks quietly, swallowing his tears, "What do we do now ?"

The redhead takes a deep breath and tilts his head to see his friend from where he's laying on the ground next to him, then answers with the first answer that comes to his mind, "You could get out of here and get the crew."

"I'm tied up just like you", the younger boy complains.

"What about your Devil Fruit powers ?"

"Can't use them, I feel so awful it's a thousand times worse than the time I got drunk."

The Marine interrupts them from afar, "Shut your traps, you two ! I'm sending you to where you belong and you _will_ let me call a special cab for you."

Shanks winces at the Marine's spiteful tone, and notices Buggy's lightly shaking. "Come on, I know you can do it", he encourages his younger friend.

"What about _your_ powers ?"

Shanks sighs in defeat, "I... I can't control Haki yet."

"What about Captain ? And the others ? Shouldn't they be worried by now ?"

Shanks cringes a little. "Yeah, I guess. I just hope they find us soon."

The blue-haired teen knows his friend well enough to see when he doesn't feel safe anymore. The cool facade of the easy-going, always smiling redhead crumbles in front of his eyes and that stings more than it should.

The older boy quickly notices his slip and amends, "They'll be here soon, don't worry", forcing a half-smile.

Buggy frowns, holding back his tears. "You don't know about that."

"Come on, have faith in Captain, he's always there for us, right ?"

"Yeah, but how wil-"

The Marine clears his throat, surprising the two cabin boys and towering over them, obscuring most of the sunlight. "Talking about your Captain behind my back now ? I'll make you talk more."

Shanks gulps, tongue tied at the implication.

Buggy on the other hand, frustrated to no end, shouts, "You're lucky I can't use my Bara Bara no Mi powers or else-"

The Marine barks a startled laugh before sporting a sinister grin. "Well that's too bad. Now you're stuck, and I have _plenty of time_ before backup gets here."

Buggy groans, squirms, trying to get rid of the handcuffs but the more he tries, the less forces he has and after a few movements he lumps on the ground, close to Shanks who's grinding his teeth harder than ever.

The redhead spits, "You have no right to do that."

The Marine unsheathes his sword and states, "Well... if I don't have the right, I _take_ it."

"I'd rather you didn't", a low voice speaks at the end of the backalley.

Shanks and Buggy don't even need to lift their heads to recognize the incomer's voice, and they shout in unison, "Captain !"

The Marine turns around, faces Roger and notices Rayleigh standing right behind him and holding the straw hat in his hand.

Dark gaze locked on the enemy, the Pirate King asks, "You alright, kids ?"

Shanks quickly nods, so happy to be found he doesn't think about complaining, but Buggy takes the lead, "He hurt us !", and holds out his hands to show they're cuffed.

"That's what pirates deserve", the Marine spits, "and you're no better. Tough luck, I called reinforcements and they should be here anytime now."

A dangerous smile grows on Roger's face as he says, "Then I'll just have to make it quick", and with that he plunges forward for a direct strike of his sword.

While Roger and the Marine fight, Rayleigh rushes towards the back of the alley to free Shanks and Buggy. "Kairouseki", he notes as he uncuffs the kids.

A sharp cry of pain pierces the air and the Marine falls, holding his thigh and panting.

Roger draws his pistol and holds him at gunpoint, hesitating for a while as he throws a look at the already traumatised kids, then hits the enemy square in the face with the grip.

The Marine falls unconscious, his thigh bleeding on the ground.

Rayleigh helps the boys up and Roger retrieves the straw hat as they hurry back to the Oro Jackson, wasting no time in waiting for more enemies to come and abandoning the Marine to his demise.

 

* * *

 

"Sakazuki ! Oi, Sakazuki, wake up !"

The young Marine blearily opens his eyes and sits, groaning in pain as he feels the deep cut in his thigh.

"What happened ? Where are the pirates you arrested ?"

"Gone. Their Captain came and-"

"Why didn't you bring them at the Marine Fort ?"

"I thought I'd make them talk and-"

"You're not even on your jurisdiction here, and you're supposed to be on holidays for heaven's sake !"

Sakazuki ducks his head and grunts, "But they're pirates."

"And you're a rookie, who the hell were you fighting to be that injured ?"

"Gold Roger", he spits.

"Tough luck, you'd never be able to take him on your own. The infirmary is on its way."

Sakazuki sighs, then presses, "Admiral Sengoku, they're still around, we could catch them."

A laugh, then, "I barely tolerate that insistance from Garp, I'm not going to go easy on you, kid. You're up for three months in G-5."


	3. Chapter 3

"Say, Captain, how did you find us ?", a shaken but curious Buggy asks later that night.

Roger smiles, "First off, you were late."

"Told you they'd be worried", Shanks reminds.

Rayleigh perks up, "I figured you were out exploring or something."

Shanks and Buggy exchange a guilty look.

"You were supposed to stay _out of trouble_ , kids."

"But that Marine just popped out of nowhere !" Buggy claims.

Shanks confirms, "He was bothering Buggy when I got there and had no reason to attack us !"

Roger states, "What's done is done and I don't care who the responsible is." He pauses, then mutters, "He hurt you, he paid, that's what matters."

Rayleigh sighs. "Anyway, you were late. We went to the market but you were nowhere to be found." Then he looks at Shanks and adds, "I started to worry when I found your hat."

The red-haired teen ducks his head, and idly lowers the hem of the retrieved straw hat to obscure his face. "The Marine left it there after we fought."

Roger has a soft smile as he says, "I'm sure you wouldn't have."

Hearing his Captain, Buggy has the curious impression there's more to it, something he's not privy to, but he won't pry, his earlier curiosity still unsatisfied. "So... how did you find us in the end ?"

Rayleigh explains, "We used Observation Haki. It's mostly used to anticipate the movements of an opponent, but it also helps you identify someone in a crowd, or evaluate his strength."

"We're used to being around you kids so you're quite the familiar presence in a crowd", Roger precises.

"As soon as we left the market it was quite easy to find you both."

Buggy awes, "Is Haki really that powerful ?"

Rayleigh smiles, "If you train enough, yes, it can be."

Shanks beams at that, "Then I wanna learn that too ! When do I st-"

"Oi, I wanna train too !", interrupts his young friend.

The Pirate King laughs, "Then it's settled. Rayleigh will teach you a thing or two."

Rayleigh smirks, "And why wouldn't you join me ? The more the merrier."

Roger nods his agreement, leaving Shanks and Buggy curious and eager for their first lesson.


End file.
